


Blue Skies in Stockholm

by Shanced



Series: Pure Waters, Black Tears [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (from cum), Double Penetration, Edging, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sadomasochism, Third chapter is not a chapter sorry, Trust me on this one, Voyeurism, belly bulge, blowjob, cum kink, dubcon, he knots too, insane!shiro, kuro's alien cock, lance is a cumslut, mild blood kink, mild bondage, noncon, shance smut, some really kinky shit, stockholm syndrome lance, stretch kink, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanced/pseuds/Shanced
Summary: !NONCON READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!Lance gets captured by Shiro (who was fused with Kuro by Haggar) and the rest is self indulgent kinky sex. Lance gets raped and wrecked by Shiro and develops Stockholm syndrome, or the likes of it, Shiro can apparently unfuse with Kuro and they have a really good time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, or my first time writing anything, really, cringe if you like but it's onwards to a dark dark hell

‘What the hell? What. The. Hell?’ Lance shrieked as swerved left, narrowly avoiding the oncoming drones. ‘I thought you said they won’t be able to see through the cloaking device on Green?’

The drones were seemingly coming out of nowhere and Green’s powers were no match for them. It looks like their stealth mission was failing. Miserably.

‘I thought so too! I don’t know what’s happening!’ A frantic voice yelled into his ear, along with the click-clack of keyboard typing. How the fuck did they override her perfect cloaking system?

‘Fix it!’

‘I’m trying to! Hold on! It must be the heat signatures, or maybe the metallic tracking stuff...’

Lance didn’t have time for any of that. The beam of blinding light ejected from the Galra ship got closer and closer, faster and faster. He could only grip the handlebars of Green as tight as possible, expecting the worst to come.

‘I’m sorry,’ Lance whispered, his last words heavy and tear-stained, head down and bracing.

Silence filled her comms together with an overwhelming sense of dread. ‘Lance? ... Lance? Please tell me this is not a joke. Lance!! Fuck, LANCE!!’

—-

He opened his eyes to an unfamiliarly familiar sight. He was on a king size bed, surroundings dark, ominous and with purple lightings all around. Galra. He was in the Galra spaceship. In front of him, however, was the firm and muscular back that unconsciously gave him a sense of hope.

‘Shi... Shiro? Is this where they kept you? Oh god, I thought we lost you!’ Lance gasped, not quite believing his luck. Shiro turned around with an amused look, cocking his head to one side he gave a slight laugh.

‘You’re awake, my princess,’ Shiro crooned, ‘and no. This is not where they’re keeping me. This is where I’m keeping you.’ He walked towards Lance, extending a claw out, stroking him on the cheek. His manic smile widened showing rows of sharpened teeth and his dilated pupils watched every move Lance made. He still had Shiro’s muscular build and sharp jawline but his face was contorted in a way that made Lance whimper in fear.

‘You’re not Shiro! You’re Kuro, aren’t you? The twisted, vile clone that bitch made!’ He cried, desperately fighting for the strong man to stay off him. 

Shiro smiled, ‘oh no, I’m your Shiro, down to the flesh and bone. Look into my eyes, they’re not the repulsive, reptilian yellow, are they?’

Lance shook his head, staring tentatively into the man’s steely grey eyes. He really was Shiro. What... what did the Galra do to him?

As if answering his thoughts, Shiro spoke, ‘previously as the Black paladin, I was merely a shell of who I was. I could never act out my desires, I was afraid, I was a coward. Now that the Galra has gotten through me, I finally realise my true self.’

‘So you’re Kuro.’

‘No, he was the embodiment of my physical desires, and now we are reunited. Just like we were meant to be,’ Shiro chuckled, a hauntingly beautiful sound. His eyes refocused, the dreamy look gone, now replaced with something... darker.

‘Physical... desires? Shiro? What do you-mmmph!’ Lance’s sentence was cut short by a mouth slamming into his. Shiro smiled into the kiss, forcing his tongue into Lance, even though he was determined to keep his mouth shut.

‘Shiro stop! Stop! I don’t want to I-‘ Lance broke away, taking a deep gulp of air, tears spilling down his cheeks.

‘Don’t you dare. Admit it. You’ve been wanting to do this since day one. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me, all submissive and adorable,’ Shiro growled, a hand on Lance’s throat, choking him and rendering him immobile. He then leaned down and kissed Lance, licked his tears dry and bit down on his neck, drawing blood as Lance sobbed, wrecked whispers of denial. Instead of stopping, all of Lance’s pitiful whimpers made the blood in Shiro’s body travel southwards as he sucked at the bloodied neck, lapping up the crimson red blood. 

‘So pretty. You’re my princess you know that? My pretty, pretty princess.’ He removed Lance’s armour with surprising gentleness, revealing a black and body-hugging bodysuit that accentuated all of Lance, from head to toe. Shiro sat back to admire his princess, his gemlike eyes, bronze and sun-kissed skin, his broad but lithe shoulders, long toned legs and the almost defined abs on his stomach. Shiro’s dick twitched at the sight of Lance perfectly laid out, shivering with fear, perhaps, but it was nothing too big to overcome. He would become his docile little princess in time, with time. His hands felt for the little zip at the back of Lance’s bodysuit, the last step to make him feel thoroughly his. 

‘S.. stop, don’t, I’ll do anything, please!’ Lance choked out, unable to bear with the impending humiliation of laying naked. That caught Shiro’s attention. He smirked. ‘Anything?’ Lance desperately nodded, tears now streaming uncontrollably. Anything to stop this madness. Shiro thought for a split second before straddling Lance’s chest grinning down at him. 

‘But I’m afraid that would only delay the process, pet’, Shiro laughed, clawing at Lance’s face, tracing through the skin. Beads of blood seeped from the faint cuts, only to be smeared by Shiro. He slammed both hands on either side of Lance’s head and angled his body so that his cock laid right on Lance’s chest and began to thrust between his pecs. A moan escaped Shiro while his dick started hardening, an erection obvious through his pants. Lance could only sob weakly, each one gradually growing softer as Shiro squeezed out the air from his lungs with each roll of his hips.

‘I can’t wait to be inside you, my princess,’ Shiro whispered into Lance’s ear as he pulled out his already hard cock from his pants. Nudging himself closer to Lance’s face, he slapped it twice against his bloodied cheeks.

‘Suck.’

Lance’s eyes widened with fear when he saw the girth and length, there was no way he could fit it in his mouth, a million thoughts racing through his mind, trying to pick out the best excuse to avoid this situation. The next thing he knew was that Shiro had already shoved his dick deep down his throat as if his sole motive was to choke him till he passed out. Ignoring his muffled cries and gagging, Shiro fucked his throat raw with wild abandon, pleasure flitted now and again through his expression, thoroughly enjoying the twisted contractions of Lance’s gagging and the intense vibrations from his high pitched screaming.

‘That’s it, princess yes, yes!’ Shiro breathed, his mouth agape in a silent moan, ‘you take daddy’s cock so well, princess, oh FUCK!’ Shiro withdrew his dick with a shuddering breath and squeezed the base of his cock with his fingers, forcing an orgasm back.

‘I’m not cumming unless I’m in your ass. I’m gonna fill you up so full and I’m gonna fill you up again until you realise what a slut you are for my cum. You’re nothing but my cumdump, understand?’ Shiro growled, feeling for the tiny zip at the back of Lance’s bodysuit. When he found it and move his hands downwards, Lance teared up once more, bracing himself for what was to come. He couldn’t delay it any further. God, he was so weak. 

Shiro purred at the sight of Lance’s naked body in front of him, a feral glint in his eyes as his eyes rested on his half hard dick. 

‘So beautiful, so so perfect,’ Shiro raked his claws against the inside of his thighs, not enough draw blood, but enough for pain. Lance’s dick hardened almost instantly, pain coursing right into his manhood. Shiro’s eyebrows flew up, ‘a masochist? I would have thought. You’re so hard for me, I could take you raw right now, you’d want that don’t you? You’d want to feel the pain in your virgin ass... don’t you?’

Lance reddened in shame, mentally slapping himself for getting hard while being raped by his hero. He was so weak, so weak. He was suddenly flipped on his stomach, head pressed against the mattress, forcing his ass to be up in the air. He heard slick noises come from his behind and felt an intrusion in his asshole. It felt so foreign, so disgusting, but he was might as well gagged with his face in the bed. 

Shiro retracted his claws and slowly pressed a finger into Lance, the warm heat encasing it was so addicting, so pleasing. He was so tight, so slicked up with lube it was mouthwatering and hot, he had to resist the urge to go raw into him, but he had to wait. He couldn’t hurt his princess or he’ll never be truly his. His pretty ass will be torn too, and that would be a shame. 

The finger in his ass wriggled around, a burning sensation became almost too much to bear, bringing Lance close to tears. It felt so dirty but so good at the same time, it confused Lance. Was he crying from shame or pleasure? He couldn’t differentiate them. Lance chocked out broken sobs by the time Shiro inserted a second finger and begun fingering him in earnest. 

‘Too much... too much... make it stop, Shiro, make it stop!’ Lance begged, clawing at the bedsheets in front of him, but he was kept in place by Shiro’s arm. Seeing that there was no escape, he quietened down, listening to the lewd squelches coming from him.

‘Try to enjoy it, princess,’ Shiro whispered as he inserted a third finger into Lance, deliberately avoiding his prostate. He winced in pain, finding absolutely no pleasure in the act, silent tears crying for the shell of his hero and his pitiful self. He wanted to scream, but he didn’t know what Shiro would do to him. Mindless sex might just be better than any physical or emotional pain. At least it was Shiro. Or as close to Shiro as it could ever get.

When Shiro removed his fingers from Lance, he shivered from feeling empty, aching for want but sighing of relief. He didn’t know what to do with the conflicting feelings. Before he could feel sorry for himself, however, he felt something large at the entrance of his ass, rubbing against him.

‘No! Shiro please, it won’t fit! P...please don’t put it in there!’ 

Ignoring Lance’s begging, Shiro bottomed out with one hard thrust, making Lance scream out in pain, in pleasure. He held his cock in place for Lance to adjust for a few moments, waited till his ragged breaths became steady, before slamming into him over and over again. Shiro held onto Lance’s waist and hair, leaned down so that he was aligned with his body and thrust in different angles until he found one that made Lance scream again. Lance didn’t know what hit him, but if the previous thrusts were laced with pleasure, this one overwhelmed him with white-hot ecstasy. It felt so good, so fucking good.

‘Feels good doesn’t it, princess?’ Shiro purred next to his ear, immediately stopping right after he found his sweet spot. Lance was shuddering hard, his eyes wide open, mouth agape, panting hard. A hand was on his fully erect dick, palming himself through the aftershocks of the single prostate pounding. He looked at Shiro, forming almost incoherent sentences, ‘Shiro... more... I want more... I want... want... please ah-‘

‘Shh princess, I got you, I got you,’ Shiro gently coaxed him, petting his cheeks, ‘but first, stop touching yourself. Can’t have you cumming too soon,’

Lance dropped his hand obediently back onto the bed, whining with need. He waited patiently as Shiro shifted their position and when he slammed home into Lance, each thrust was angled to hit his prostate directly, rendering Lance into a screaming, sobbing, whimpering mess. It was too much, too good.

‘Fuck! Shiro! Yes yes yes, oh my god! Harder! Aah!’ Lance screamed into the mattress, abandoning all of his pride. Waves and waves of intense pleasure rolled over as Shiro focused on his sweet spot, rutting into him like an animal. His entire lower abdomen was on fire, red, hard cock already leaking with precum and was desperate for release. Lance screamed his throat hoarse, tears streaked down his face as Shiro abused his prostate again and again.

‘Shit princess... you feel so fucking good, I could do this forever, fuck you in many other ways, how would you like that?’ Shiro growled, pulling Lance’s hair, ‘kinky little slut.’ Lance nodded vigorously, whining at the very thought. Shiro slid in and out of Lance, entranced by the wet slick heat of his insides and the beautiful sounds he was making. Fuck, he could do this forever.

‘Shiro! Make me cum please!’ Lance sobbed, the heat bubbling in his prostate almost unbearable. He reached downwards for his own leaking cock, only to be slapped away by Shiro, who pulled his dick out of Lance in an instant. ‘Oh no, pet, what did I say about touching yourself? Do you need your punishment? Hm?’ Shiro’s voice was menacing, while completely drinking up the sight of a vulnerable Lance, shivering from need. He whimpered, desperately rutting his hips against the empty air, ‘Shiro why? Please! I won’t do it again! I want you back in please, please, please...’ 

Shiro didn’t budge, but his heart softened just a little when Lance buried his head back into the bed and sobbed his name. Lance could feel his balls heavy against his thighs, he wanted to cum, he needed to cum, or at the very least, Shiro’s cock rubbing against him again! He heard the metallic clunk of a drawer close and a few minutes later, a weird feeling on his dick. When he opened his eyes, he realised that Shiro had put a cock ring on him. What the fuck. Shiro thumbed his dick, resuming his previous position and re-entered Lance raw. Lance moaned beautifully as his eyes rolled backwards, his breath hitching when Shiro pressed deeply against his prostate and held it there. Lance thought he was going to cum then and there, the bubbling feeling just on the edge of release, but it never came. He begged his throat dry for the cock ring to be taken off him, although his prostate was bruised like it was never before, his orgasm was at the edge, never tipping over, stopped by the wretched cock ring. Lance was crying openly now, bringing his hips up to meet Shiro’s to get more pleasure, maybe just enough to overcome the cock ring. Shiro smiled to himself, rolling his hips into Lance, slow and deep, burying himself to the hilt. But Shiro couldn’t cum yet, not just yet. He had so many things planned for his precious pet.

Chuckling at Lance’s state, Shiro reached a hand down to pump Lance’s pretty little cock, thumbing the heavily leaking silt, admiring the redness and hardness. He tugged a little at his balls, making Lance scream out again, he was so sensitive, so in pain, but so much pleasure. He kept on stroking it, knowing that the little cock ring would do its job of keeping his orgasms away and him very sensitive. Lance hadn’t screamed that much since Shiro first entered him and they had been at it for almost an hour, Lance was leaking and moaning, but Shiro was in no hurry to release himself. 

‘What are you -ah- doing? I -ah- it hurts! -aah-‘, Lance moaned brokenly, his legs giving out and collapsing into a heap. Shiro simply turned him around facing him and kissed him slow and deep. Shiro grinned, pulling out again, ‘be a good boy for daddy alright? I’ll be back in half an hour, I have a Galra meeting to attend to. Duty calls, my princess.’ 

What? 

...What the fuck? 

Lance mind went blank at those words. He looked at his angry red cock and then back at Shiro and whimpered, ‘I’m so close! Please just... take this off me! Please!’ Shiro raised his eyebrow, and went back to the drawer, retrieving two vibrators and two handcuffs. He smiled wickedly before handcuffing Lance to either side of the bedposts and inserting one toy into Lance and tied the other to the base of his cock without removing the cock ring.

‘Be a good boy and don’t you dare take anything off,’ Shiro warned as he switched on the two vibrators, ‘I’ll be bringing them into the meeting and I’ll be thinking about what a mess you are when Lord Zarkon talks his bullshit.’ Lance’s eyes widened once the vibrators started working, he screamed and moaned, stuttered a protest before being overwhelmed by pleasure, the first anal vibrator probing his prostate while the second touched the base of his balls, both vibrating at an agonising pace. Shiro quickly put on his own bodysuit and waved goodbye, strutting out of the room with two small remote controls in his hand.

Engulfed in ecstasy, Lance forgot how speech worked, only capable of gasping and sputtering. Fire pooled in his balls, he bucked his hips up and down uselessly, the vibrating sensations overwhelming everything. He wanted to cum so much, but nothing could quite push him over the edge with the cock ring so snugly around him. He trembled all over, soon weak with desire, only to have the vibrations up a notch. ‘No... It’s Shiro, isn’t it? God fuck...’ Lance moaned as his hips thrust up involuntarily, jerking nonstop. He had already leaked a pool of precum that coated his entire dick, an amount that was definitely more than normal, how was he supposed to stay like this for another thirty minutes?

Yet another bout of vibrations filled Lance up to the brim, reducing him to a whining fit, his cock getting so sensitive, the very sensation of the tight cock ring had him screaming and clawing uselessly against his handcuffs, desperate to get it off. Little did he know that that was only level two.

—-  
Let’s just say that Shiro couldn’t wait to get back to his princess, but damn Zarkon and his stupid ass plans. He strolled into the meeting in his tight body suit, not even bothering to hide his boner from plain sight.

‘Dude. Not cool,’ a weird purple furry sighed as he sat down right beside him. Shiro grinned and toyed with the two neon coloured vibrator remotes, his dick twitching obscenely through his suit as he twiddled with the switches. The alien wrinkled his nose and looked away.

That half an hour felt like a decade, and much to the furry’s amazement, or horror, rather, he was still very hard, even after the meeting. A pool of precum had leaked through the body suit and he rubbed against it every chance he got. Yeah... he’d get Lance into that. Exhibitionism is hot as fuck.

He as good as sprinted towards Lance’s room, but slowed down the exact minute to swagger into the room. Can’t lose the sense of style, you know. He was Shiro after all. What he saw, however, made him drop the facade in two seconds. The moment he pushed the door open, he was greeted by vibrating and lewd squelching sounds, as if Lance was fucking himself onto his prostate vibrator, moaning incoherently until he sensed that Shiro was watching.

‘Ahh~ Daddy! You’re back! Hah... Fuck me, daddy! I need you so bad,’ Lance moaned sensually, rolling his hips in the air, drunk on the extreme pleasures from level six of the toys, ‘I want to cum for you daddy, please give me your cock! Ahh~’ 

Shiro’s jaw dropped. No way was that his resisting princess he had fucked from two hours ago. This Lance was pink in the face from desire, eyes dark from lust, every single dirty syllable he spoke rolled so sinfully off his tongue. That was his real princess.

Shiro moaned as he palmed his own dick, stripping himself in a split second before grabbing Lance’s waist and kissing him wetly. He removed the vibrator and replaced it with his cock, stretching him out again and slammed in, forcing a guttural scream out of Lance. ‘Yes! Daddy! Right there! Right there! Haahh... daddy.. ohhh FUCK! You’re so big, so much bigger than the toy ahh- and you fuck me so good, you fuck me so good oh-‘ Lance choked out, barely having time to register Shiro was busy fumbling to get his the cock vibrator off.

‘You wanna cum, my princess? You’ve been so good, such a good pet,’ Shiro murmured, looking into his dilated eyes. Lance beamed, nodded and whispered, ‘yes daddy, I want to.’ Shiro chuckled and stroked his bloodied cheeks. ‘Sorry about that, baby boy, I had to do what I had to. Now you deserve something from me.’

Shiro slowly removed the handcuffs and cock ring, careful to squeeze the base of Lance’s cock so he would not accidentally cum. Lance whimpered and whined when Shiro fucked him, still with his fingers around the base of his cock. He patiently waited for Shiro’s next commands while he fucked into him, eyes closed with pure bliss. Finally, Shiro extended a finger below Lance’s chin, leaned down against him and rasped, ‘you can cum now my baby.’

He released the base of his cock and thrust straight into his prostate and held him still. Immediately, Lance’s eyes flew open as he started screaming and screaming from his pounding prostate orgasm, pleasure rippling through him, cum shooting onto Shiro’s stomach. Tears streamed from his eyes as he choked out words that don’t exist, it was too much, too much pleasure, too much to bear. The white-hot strips shot out of Lance’s pretty slit as he came untouched. More cum shot out as Shiro pressed deeper into him, milking his prostate entirely, each hard thrust garnered another load of cum. When Shiro finally put a hand on Lance to stroke him dry, Lance grabbed for his other hand and sobbed into it, ‘I’ve been a good boy?’ He questioned weakly. ‘You’ve been the best baby boy, princess,’ Shiro whispered, pulling out, ‘but the best is yet to come, baby, come back to me, I haven’t come yet.’

Lance opened his half-closed eyes groggily, ‘Shiro? What? You can use my hole if you like.’ Shiro shook his head, ‘oh no that won’t do, I have something planned for you.’ He continued stroking Lance, coaxing him back to full hardness within a few minutes. It wasn’t that hard, considering he didn’t go soft in the first place either. Oversensitive, Lance moaned straight into Shiro’s arm, breath hitching now and then, ‘god daddy, I’m horny again, are you going to fix me?’

‘Don’t worry, my baby boy, daddy’s always here to fix you,’ Shiro cooed, caressing his hair and stretching him out again, this time with his cock and an additional finger inside. No no no, it was too painful, too big, the stretch was too much, Lance couldn’t take it.

‘Wait uh Shiro? Why -haah- why are you glowing?’ Lance managed to squeeze out, before passing out cold from the pain and exhaustion.

—-

‘Wow you did a number on him.’

‘I mean...’

‘You were too gentle, I’d have gone in him straight without lube or prep.’

‘Dude, that’s abuse.’

‘No, that’s called rough.’

Lance eyes shot open as he surveyed his surroundings. Kinda the same but.. two Shiros? And yes, he was still painfully hard and very slicked up with lube.

Oh, this is gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets wrecked by Kuro and Shiro. Enough said.
> 
> Also for people who don't get my AU:  
> Basically Shiro was captured and fused with Kuro by Haggar and Shiro has a little of Kuro's mindset even when they unfuse. This however does not really work out since Kuro is kinda Chaotic Neutral and doesn't really care that much about the Galras lol

‘He’s awake, Kuro, be gentle with my baby boy and behave your damn self,’ Shiro thumbed Lance’s cheek and wiped off the dried blood, glaring at Kuro, ‘this is partially your fault, you know.’

Kuro shrugged, unapologetic.

Lance glanced at the clock to his left. He had been out for around three minutes, or three days and three minutes, who knows (it’s the former) and it looks like Shiro and unfused with Kuro in that time frame. The both of them had boners and if Lance thought Shiro’s dick was godly, he was so wrong. Kuro’s dick had nubs and grooves all over and who knew what kind of things on his otherwise human coloured dick. Oh, he was in it for a ride. ‘So which one of you daddies is gonna fill me with your cum?’ Lance asked innocently, looking at them with puppy dog eyes. 

Shiro smiled at him, ‘no Lance, you’re taking us both together. I’ve prepped you enough, princess.’ Lance paled at the thought.

‘You’re allowed to cum as many times as you want to though I don’t recommend that, it can be quite exhausting,’ Shiro told him. Lance relaxed and smiled, ‘I’ll decide what I can handle, daddy. Right now, give me all you’ve got.’ 

Kuro wolf-whistled.

Shiro picked Lance up and laid underneath but facing him, once again sinking his cock slowly into Lance, Lance moaned blissfully, accustomed to Shiro’s girth and size. However, when Kuro stepped onto the bed, Lance freaked out. How was he supposed to do this? Shiro saw his worried expression and stroked his hair once more, ‘Don’t you worry, baby boy, we’ve got you covered. It won’t hurt a lot, I promise you it won’t. Kuro’s precum has got aphrodisiac as well as slight numbing properties and you’ve got some in your system already.’ Lance nodded at the sound of that. Kuro thumbed his dick, slicked it up with more lube and angled it against Lance’s asshole doggy-style. He guided the very tip of his dick into Lance and groaned at the very pressure.

‘Ohh daddy! Fuck... fuck... it’s so full! It hurts so good, haah~’ Lace moaned, burying his head into Shiro’s shoulder as he felt the burn and stretch from Kuro’s dick. It was painful, but Lance was drinking up the pain. Every single sensation went straight to his dick, twitching every time a single nub from Kuro’s dildo-like cock went through his rim. By the time Kuro’s cock bottomed out, Lance was already shuddering, close to his second orgasm. They gave Lance a moment to adjust, until Lance whimpered, ‘please, daddies, move, I want to feel it.’

Shiro started thrusting shallowly into Lance, making sure to hit his prostate each time, while Kuro bucked his hips into Lance. From his angle, he could pleasure his sweet spot with no problem. Lance started weeping from the sheer pleasure and fullness the both were giving him and screamed gibberish, tears dripped down onto Shiro who caressed his hair fondly. The two older males adjusted their speed such that when one pulled out, the other slammed home, giving Lance absolute no chance to breathe, his prostate bruised by one after the other, his rim stretched so wide by the two giant cocks, and his walls abused by the sliding sensations and especially Kuro’s alien cock. Lance’s screaming got higher and higher pitched every thrust, panting as if he had lost sanity, eyes so wide and filled to the brim with tears that he looked so pitiful, fuckable and absolutely a turn on.

‘DADDY! DADDY! You fuck me so nghh~ fuck me so good ohhh~’ Lance sobbed, completely overwhelmed by the sensations. He thrusted forwards, desperately getting some attention on his dick by rubbing it against Shiro’s stomach, the tiniest friction made his second orgasm wash over him, making a bigger mess on Shiro’s abs. Lance was exhausted, lying on top of Shiro and his now cooling cum, heaving and moaning.

The pair did not stop fucking him, they continued pounding into his prostate, making use of his oversensitivity from the previous orgasm to drive him deeper, making him see stars. He keened and mewled, grabbing onto Shiro and whined into his neck, arching his hips back onto Kuro’s cock. They rode out Lance’s orgasm before going still and pressing directly onto his sweet spot to milk him out completely, making him shudder with pleasure.

‘Damn pet, you take my cock so well, you think you can handle better?’ Kuro whispered, stroking his neck. Lance nodded his head and whimpered, too tired to even reply. He felt another burn at his rim before feeling fuller than ever. It was when both Shiro and Kuro moaned that he realised that Kuro had slid yet another vibrator in between their cocks, into Lance’s ass. They groaned together, loud and sinful as Kuro switched on the vibrator and threw the remote aside. Lance had long lost his sanity along with his ability to speak, he threw back his head, feeling his ass throb with the pulsating cocks and vibrator, his prostate milked and pounded by them, the white hot arousal tugged at his balls, making him erect again. His cock is flushed to the tip, exhausted but hard.

Shiro and Kuro fucked him through the vibrating sensation, each thrust getting messier and more rushed than the next, grunts and pants coming from in front and behind him, their cocks getting harder and more swollen by the second. 

‘Baby boy, we’re close,’ Shiro warned Lance as they slammed into him with more force. Lance took an effort to chuckle sensually, rolling his hips against Kuro’s, he whispered, ‘cum in me, daddies.’ Both of their breaths hitched as they heard the last word roll so darkly off his tongue, let out a loud shout as they came together in Lance, flooding him with their hot fluids. Kuro took the chance to remove the vibrator to avoid any chance of oversensitivity. Lance moaned and keened into the both of them, arching his back so none of their cum would leak out of him. The pair buried themselves in Lance’s ass, thrusting slowly and in sync to squeeze out every last drop of semen in their cocks. It was hot and mouthwatering how Lance was filled with their warmth that he moaned every single time a huge load was squeezed out in him. The throbbing cocks didn’t just look huge, the sheer amount of cum that came out from them was enough to make Lance’s cum kink dream come true.

When Shiro and Kuro came down from their high and was about to pull out, they were met with a resisting Lance who clamped down on the both of them by contracting his rim by just a little. He weakly murmured, ‘daddies.. don’t leave... feel so full...’ that was definitely not an offer they could decline, so they happily obliged and stuffed Lance so full of cock he moaned every time he moved, feeling the huge load of cum in him swirl around was enough to make his cock leak profusely, even though it was his third time getting hard.

The two older men were exhausted from edging themselves for so long, so Lance had a better idea to make himself cum. He started moving his hips back and forth just a little, so he could feel Kuro’s nubs probing at just the right nerves. However, this only lasted for a few seconds before he felt a stretch again at his rim. When he looked down at Shiro, he realised that Shiro’s eyes were widened too.

‘Kuro? I don’t think that’s part of our agreement.’

‘What? I didn’t know my dick could do that!’

‘Do what exactly?’

‘Knot?’

‘You’re knotting me?’ Lance suddenly pipes up, lifting his head from Shiro’s chest, ‘that’s so hot.’ With a sigh, Shiro turned Lance around so he faced Kuro saying, ‘You’d want to look, don’t you?’

Lance looked down in wonder at the rapidly expanding base of Kuro’s cock, the burning sensation almost too good to bear. He wailed and thrashed around, his hands desperately grabbed onto Kuro’s arms while he watched his slutty hole expand and stretch out more and more with the knot. He has never felt so full before, first with both Shiro and Kuro’s monster cocks (and a vibrator), then with an additional knot. However, as pleasurable as it was, it soon became unbearable and just a little painful. Lance shut his eyes and breathed through his nose, letting out whimpers of pain. From the back, Shiro whispered praises that made Lance go red and caressed him gently to help him relax. 

‘Such a good boy, taking our cocks like that. Enjoy the stretch, my baby boy, be the slut I know you can be,’ Shiro murmured. 

‘Daddy... daddy,’ Lance sobbed as he gripped Kuro’s fingers tight, the swelling of his knot stopping gradually. The feeling of a solid hard knot together with Shiro's thick cock was luscious. Kuro's cock pulsated and throbbed inside him, and rubbed against the cum-filled wet walls, each twitch made a nub hit Lance's prostate lightly, just enough but not enough. As Lance slowly adjusted to the knot, his ass slowly stretched out to accommodate it as part of the cock and he started sliding up and down. The slicked up noises sent Kuro to the edge, Lance was not just going down on his cock, he was stretching himself out even further by going down on his knot as well. Finally, Lance was loose enough to let both Kuro and Shiro move in him and the duo thrust slowly into him, pushing back the cumloads before letting it slide down, only to be blocked completely by Kuro's knot. Lance was salivating, eyes hazy with lust, letting out soft mewls that went straight to the duo's cocks. Seeing that Lance was too much gone to even move, Shiro reached out and pumped a few times on Lance’s red cock, reducing his to a shuddering mess as he came a third time, cock sputtering weakly, leaving a trail of thin liquid on his own stomach. His mouth was fixated in a silent scream, the lack of energy apparent, but the way his ass clamped down so tightly on the both of them was enough to get both Shiro and Kuro off a second time. Panting loudly, the two of them emptied yet another huge load into Lance, the contractions of him squeezing their cum out completely while Lance moaned blissfully, feeling the warm cum slide further in his ass.

The three of them stayed like this, breathing hard, for a few minutes until Kuro’s swell started to go down. It was only when Kuro pulled out slowly with a grunt did they hear Lance’s weak protests as he angled his hips higher into the air. 

‘What’s wrong, pet?’ Kuro asked, concerned.

‘I wanna feel your cum... don’t leave...’ Lance babbled, clearly still in the heat of pleasure, but displeased now that he wasn’t that full anymore. Kuro grinned before fumbling around in the same drawer and pulled out a large bunny tail buttplug. With a fond smile, Shiro pulled out of Lance too, positioning his hips so that no cum tricked out, then cued Kuro to insert the buttplug into him. Lance sighed when he felt full once again, rolling his hips now and then to feel the huge load of cum inside him and moaning non-stop. He then flipped himself around and stuck his hips high up in the air, his bunny tail facing Shiro and Kuro, who both groaned and palmed their own cocks. The sheer amount of stamina they had was inhuman, not letting their previous two orgasms deter them from becoming erect the third time. With a guttural snarl, both of them started jerking off to Lance's weeping asshole. He smirked, crawling on all fours on the bed until he was in front of both of them, swallowed Kuro’s cock whole and bobbed his head expertly while a hand stroked Shiro’s. Lance came up to breath once before kissing Kuro's cock and gave is undivided attention to it. He had a coy posture, lashes fluttering and pretty swollen lips wrapped around just the tip of his member before he started teasing Kuro. He swirled his tongue around the nubs and licked the silt of Kuro’s cock a few times before delving right into the rest of it, his right hand busy tugging at Kuro’s balls and covering the base area where Lance’s mouth couldn’t reach. Kuro slotted his hands through Lance's silky but messy sex hair and stared straight into Lance's hazy eyes. When Lance sensed that Kuro was getting close, he glided his teeth gently across and Kuro howled in pleasure. Lance quickly pulled off him and inched his buttplug away, just in time for Kuro to insert his dick into Lance to take the warm load of cum. Lance writhed around, feeling the hotness of it, arching his hips up once again while Kuro slid in the buttplug. His ass felt so warm, so full and so wet with their cum that his flaccid cock was getting hard.

Shiro had been just a little ticked off for having to fuck Lance's hand instead of mouth for the entire time when Kuro got the most amazing blowjob, but that did not last for Lance jumped up as fast as his tired legs could and licked the very tip of his dick, tasting the sweet precum leaking out. Shiro grunted as Lance latched his mouth on him, once it hit the back of his throat, he started swallowing him, the contractions made Shiro gasp brokenly, losing control for the first time. Shiro grabbed Lance's head and started fucking into his mouth at a fast and desperate pace, choking him to the point of tearing, forcing his head against his crotch. As much as Lance loved the roughness, he did not want his cum to go wasted. Lance yanked himself off Shiro, and instead presented his pretty ass in front of him. Shiro pulled out the buttplug only to ram his own dick into Lance’s red, bruised hole, using him to reach his orgasm. Lance cried out from being pounded in so roughly but soon his cries subsided as Shiro slowed down to his long, deep thrusts as he emptied his cum inside of Lance and plugged him up again.

With a little twist of the buttplug from Shiro, Lance came one last time dry, shaking and shuddering. He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted but satisfied as he rubbed the little swell of his stomach where he had taken six loads of cum. He continued rocking his hips back and forth to enjoy the heaviness of the cum loads and letting out small whimpers as he grasped onto Shiro. He flipped Lance over backwards and slowly pulled out the bunny tail buttplug, letting cum dribble down Lance’s ass, cock and thighs. Lance was in heaven. He didn't realise what a cum slut he was until then when he pushed against the little bulge of his belly, forcing the warmth of the viscous substance to spread throughout him. He pushed against his ass experimentally, only to have cum drip all over himself. The sight was absolutely tantalising, the thick white liquid resembled sweet creamy icing, as if inviting Shiro forward to clean the mess up.

'Fuck, baby boy, you're such a tease,' Shiro purred, dipping a finger to drag the liquid out before pushing it back inside. Lance shuddered at the sensation, whining weakly. Inhaling the sweet scent of Lance's sex, he wasted no time and buried his tongue into Lance, slowly dragging circles around the rim of his ass. Lance whimpered, arching his back up and pressed his hips up against Shiro. This was pure bliss and pleasure, the sweet and soft kind, quite unlike the previous rough and pounding kind of sex. It was cute, really. Lance giggled when he felt a wet heat behind him cleaning out the mass of cumload in him, he let the last of the liquid trickle out of him and onto Shiro's tongue, before allowing him to continue playing with his ass, sticking his tongue in and out of Lance, making him moan and laugh at the same time. When Lance was completely cleaned out with a wet cloth with a clean butt plug once again inserted into him, he realised that Kuro was already gone, probably fused with Shiro. Soon fatigue took over and Lance fell unconscious, buttplug and all, but he didn’t miss what Shiro said to him as he laid down beside Lance on the bed, spooning him with his muscled arms.

‘I’ll never let Voltron take you away from me. You belong here, you understand, my baby boy? Everything’s gonna be fine now, baby, I promise,’ Shiro whispered, caressing Lance’s soft hair as the both of them nuzzled closer on the bed. 

‘And they’ll never take you away from me again, Shiro,’ Lance sighed, contented, snuggling closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Voltron boys...
> 
> Please leave a kudo or comment!! That's it for this work but I'm thinking of making it a series of more Shance/Luro smut and the more the kudos the higher the chance I'd write more of them!


	3. !!!

kink counts from this work:

forced, noncon, kidnapping, restrain, daddy kink, blood kink, frottage, blowjob, dirty talk, sadomasochism, brainwash, orgasm denial, toy, stretch kink, xenophilia, multiple orgasm, edging, double penetration, cumslut, knotting, buttplug, deepthroat, rimming, eating out

I will be continuing this as works in a series! Comment down below what other kinks or steamy scenes you would like to see from dark!Shiro and dark!Lance and I'll try my best to link them up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me requests or prompts or just scream at me on my (newly created) tumblr @imshanced !!!
> 
> (and also some comments and kudo will be nice? :3 )


End file.
